Ten Years Later 2: What REALLY Happened
by Arwen234
Summary: I PUT UP A NOTICE! Instead of Will only getting to see Elizabeth every ten years, he is now free. Read to find out what happens when he's reunited with his love!
1. Meeting Again

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _Alright! Alright! You guys win! If any of you have read my last piece, Ten Years Later, you might be rather confused. Originally, I believed the curse from the end of AWE was that Will could only see Elizabeth and his family in ten-year intervals. Since a lot of you have sent me reviews that my theory was incorrect, I have decided to write a version of my story of the "right" way. Will's free now. You can all stop biting my head off…unless you don't like this story. But in any case, I hope you do like it! __**-Arwen234**_

_**P.S: **__ I apologize for the incredibly short chapters in Ten Years Later. I will try to make this story longer. _

Will looked around as his ship appeared in familiar waters. He ran out to the edge of the Flying Dutchman and climbed up on the rim. Standing on it as he held onto a sail post, Will looked out into the distance and smiled as he saw two figures standing on land, looking out at his ship. The taller, familiar figure made him smile even more, while the smaller figure, he was unsure of.

His heart raced as he neared the shore and the two persons ran down from a grassy cliff to the hot, sandy beach. Jumping down from the rim, Will grabbed some rope and threw out a line over the edge of the vessel. The Flying Dutchman came to a stop as it slid into the beach. Will tied off the rope, then grabbed the line and slid down from the ship.

Once his black boots reached the sand, Will looked over at his wife, watching him with the biggest smile he had ever seen come from her. He smiled back, and then walked to her, but with difficulty. Being out at sea for ten years took quite an impact out on his legs. Elizabeth chuckled and ran to him. He smiled and scooped her up in his arms and kissed her lips. Elizabeth kissed back, flinging her arms around him as Will lifted her and spun around. She broke the kiss and looked down at him, laughing. Will smiled back, then slowly stopped spinning and lowered Elizabeth back to her feet.

With a pondering expression, Will looked over at the second person, which ended up being a little boy. He wore a black pirate hat and his brown hair just barely touched his small shoulders. Under the hat, two dark brown eyes peered out at him. The boy reminded Will of himself.

Elizabeth saw Will's pondering expression and whispered to him, "That's your son. William." Will's eyes widened as he slid his hands from Elizabeth's waist and walked to his son. Kneeling in front of him, he smiled lightly "Hello…son." As soon as he said "son," Will felt tears in his eyes.

William looked up at his father and smiled sheepishly. "Hello, Father." Will smiled back and took his son into a tight hug. William sniffled as his eyes filled with tears and hugged his father back. Elizabeth watched the Father and Son embrace as a tear rolled down her cheek. Will hugged his son for a long time. Finally, he was free. Finally, he could be with his family. He was free.


	2. An Unexpected guest

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _Hello everyone! I'm terribly sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I came down with a horrible case of writer's block, so I couldn't continue. So please forgive me if you got impatient with the long wait. Enjoy chapter 2! Arwen234_

_**P.S:**_ _I'm sorry that this story is very similar to Ten Years Later. It'll be different soon, I promise! Just keep reading! _

The three of them happily made their way through the crowd to the rather large house that hung before it. Will held Elizabeth's hand and chuckled as William ran ahead, chasing after a stray cat. The gray-haired feline became rather annoyed though, and hissed at William before disappearing into an alley. Elizabeth shook her head and chuckled at her fool of a son. Will sighed happily. It seemed like forever since he had heard his wife's beautiful laugh. The sound filled him with even more joy, and he squeezed her hand. Elizabeth looked at him with a wide smile and squeezed back, gently running her smooth thumb over his rough, callused palm. Will sighed again and glanced at her before looking ahead at the brick house in the distance.

William scampered into the yard as they crossed the iron gates. Will and Elizabeth walked up to the front door. Will, still holding his wife's hand, turned the large gold knob with his free hand and pushed the wooden door open. He allowed Elizabeth in first, who looked back at William, running around in the yard.

"Come William! Supper is ready! And I'm sure your father is famished!" Elizabeth called. As she turned around to walk inside, she gasped as she brushed against Will, who was standing in the doorway. For a moment, they stared at each other, their faces just inches away. Afraid she was about to do something unsuitable in front of William, Elizabeth quickly turned away and rushed inside.

Will sighed. How he yearned to kiss her! But he could not. One kiss was bad enough in front of a child. Once William had scampered in, he sighed sadly and walked in after him, shutting the door.

Will peered out the window, shifting his fork around lazily on his plate full of food. Elizabeth looked up from her own food and frowned when she saw her husband looking off.

Swallowing the last of her potatoes, Elizabeth tilted her head in confusion. "Is something wrong, Will?"

Will seemed to snap out of deep thought, for he jumped in his seat. "No," He laughed in spite of himself "everything's fine." Elizabeth wasn't entirely sure, but went back to eating nevertheless.

William studied Will for a moment, and then looked at his mother.

"Maybe he doesn't like the food, Mother." William said thoughtfully. This troubled Elizabeth.

"No!" Will spoke quickly. "It's delicious! I was just thinking." He gave Elizabeth an assured smile and took a bite of his food.

Elizabeth sighed with relief and scooped up some rice with her own silver fork and slide it in her mouth.

"What were you thinking about?" William asked, scooting bits of potatoes around on his plate with a spoon.

Will frowned. He didn't want to share with his son that he had felt something was wrong. Something, out in the sea, wasn't right. It made him worry terribly.

Elizabeth stopped in mid chew and stared at her husband, waiting for an answer. She knew that look on his face. Surely something was wrong. William simply sat in his over-sized chair, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how wonderful it was going to be living here." Will stated cheerfully, while picking up his wine glass and taking a rather large swig. William beamed then turned his attention back to the food lying in front of him. Elizabeth was defiantly not satisfied by his answer, and she stared at him for a moment, thinking. Then, with a quiet sigh, she went back to eating. Will knew his wife had bee staring at him, but he didn't want to look up. He stared down at his plate, a hard frown among his face.

After dinner, the family sat by the fire in the living room and discussed the events that had occurred over the last decade. Will told his tales from the sea, which William was much intrigued by. Elizabeth told Will about rebuilding the house after Barbossa's crew had raided it. Even William had some stories. He told his father about the swords he'd seem in town, and how he decided to become a blacksmith. This thrilled Will, and he hugged his son yet again.

After sending William to bed, Elizabeth and Will spoke quietly in the living room.

"You looked deeply troubled during supper, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked. She was beginning to worry for her husband.

Will shook his head and looked at Elizabeth with concern. "I just have this feeling, something isn't right…" Will trailed off, deep in his thoughts. Elizabeth frowned, looking at her worried husband. Before Elizabeth could respond, there was a loud banging at the front door. This made Elizabeth jump. She stood slowly and walked towards the door. Will followed behind her. She gently turned the gold knob and drew open the door. When Elizabeth saw who was standing outside the door, her head filled with surprise and utter disgust. Will's mind did the same as he stared, but more surprised than disgusted.


	3. NOTICE

_Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, but I'm afraid I'm not going to continue it. Last week, when I bought At World's End, I read in the little booklet that comes with the DVD that Will is bound to the Flying Dutchman FOREVER. Therefore, he can only come on land once every ten years. So those of you who said I was wrong with my first story, go buy the DVD and see for yourself! Perhaps now you can understand why I'm not going to continue this story. IT WOULDN'T MAKE SENSE! _

_I'm working on another story though. Those of you who love Twilight by Stephenie Meyer will like it ___

_-Arwen12 3_


End file.
